deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raticate vs Bibarel vs Diggersby
The winners of the previous rodent battles face off Intro Wiz: Previously on Death Battle we pit the six regional rodent Pokemon in one vs one matches. Boomstick: And now the three winners will have to face each other in a battle royal. Wiz: Raticate the Mouse Pokemon. Boomstick: Bibarel the Beaver Pokemon. Wiz: And Diggersby the Digging Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raticate Wiz: Raticate the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Rattata. Boomstick: Raticate may look like plain old rat, but it is way more than that. Wiz: Raticate's fangs are extremely powerful and are able to bite through concrete. Boomstick: And Raticate has moves to optimize its biting power like Bite and Dark type attack that can flinch the foe. Wiz: Crunch is also a Dark type move like bite but instead of flinching it can lower Defense. Boomstick: And Hyper Fang is a Normal type attack that has the same power as Crunch, but has the chance of flinching like Bite. Wiz: Super Fang does damage equal to half of the target's health and Swords Dance raises Attack. Boomstick: Focus Energy increases the chance of getting a critical hit and Scary Face lowers Speed. Wiz Raticate is a pure Normal so it is only weak to Fighting type attack and is immune to Ghost attacks. Boomstick: And Raticate's ability is Guts which increases Attack when under the effects of a status condition. Which suit Raticate's high Attack and Speed. (Raticate lets off its signature cry) Bibarel Wiz: Bibarel the Beaver Pokemon and the evolved form of Bidoof. Boomstick: How did this derpy thing make it past the first round? Wiz: You know how you were there. Boomstick: Oh yeah I was there wasn't I? Wiz: Bibarel's ability is Simple which doubles the effectiveness of of stat boosts. Boomstick: And making use of this ability are Defense Curl which raises Defense, Curse lowers the user's Speed and raises the user's Attack and Defense, and Bibarel can empty its nonexistent mind using Amnesia to raise it Special Defense by two stages. Wiz: Bibarel charges at foes with Take Down a Normal attack with recoil, Super Fang does half of the opponents Hp, Hyper Fang is a strong Normal attack with a chance to flinch the opponents, and Headbutt is also a Normal type attack that also has a chance to flinch, but it is greater chance to flinch than Hyper Fang. Boomstick: Bibarel can flatten foes with the Rock type Rollout which hits up to five times on increases in power if Defense Curl was used. Bibarel can hit foes from a far with the Water type Water Gun and put foes to sleep with Yawn. Wiz: And Bibarel's most powerful attack Superpower a insanely strong Fighting type move. Boomstick: But to make up for this power Superpower lowers both Defense and Attack after use. Wiz: Bibarel's typing is Normal and Water so it is weak to Grass, Fighting, and Electric, resists Steel, Fire, Water, and Ice, along with being immune to Ghost type attacks. And Bibarel's best stats are its Attack and Hp. Boomstick: You know maybe this thing actually stands a bit of a chance. Actually never mind just keep it as an HM slave. (Bibarel lets off it's signature cry) Diggersby Wiz: And last but certainly not least Boomstick: No least decently least. Wiz: Diggersby the Digging Pokemon. Boomstick: Diggersby has a lot of power, it can easily lift over a ton and can destroy bedrock. Wiz: Diggersby has the already mentioned Super Fang, Swords Dance, and Take Down. But it also has other moves as well. Boomstick: Dig and Bounce put Diggersby in the ground and air for a bit respectively to attack opponents later. Wiz: Mud Shot is a Ground type attack that lowers Speed and hits from afar. Agility raises its own Speed. Boomstick: Bulldoze is a Ground type that can also lower Speed and Double Kick is a Fighting type attack that hits twice. Wiz: Hammer Arm is a strong Fighting type attack that lowers the user's Speed. Boomstick: And Diggersby's most powerful attack Earthquake, one of the most powerful Ground type moves that hits all opponents. Wiz: Diggersby is a Normal and Ground type so it is weak to Ice, Fighting, Water, and Grass attacks. Is resistant to Rock and Poison. Along with being immune to both Ghost and Electric type attacks. Diggersby best stats are its Hp and Speed with its Defense and Special Defense being close behind. Boomstick: And finally Diggersby's ability is well useless. That might be a problem. (Diggersby lets off it's signature cry) Fight The scene sets in at an empty flat battle field. When Raticate runs out from the forest, Bibarel jumps out of a river, and Diggersby comes out of the ground. FIGHT! Raticate starts off by using Quick Attack to get to Diggersby and hit him. Raticate uses Quick Attack again, but Diggersby use Tackle and hits Raticate into Bibarel. Which causes Bibarel to be knocked into the river. Bibarel while in the water uses Amnesia and then jumps out of the water only to be hit by Diggersby's Mud Slap. Raticate and Diggersby both use Swords Dance and each hit Bibarel with Quick Attack. Bibarel slides backwards and is on her back but quickly rolls back up and uses Defense Curl and the uses Roll Out at Raticate and Diggersby.. Raticate tries dodging out of the way, but Raticate's tail was run over flattening it. Bibarel is rolling towards Diggersby, but Diggersby hits Bibarel with Take Down and Bibarel is sent crashing into a tree which then falls over. Bibarel notices Diggersby running at it and runs into the forest to hide. Diggersby shoots a Mud Shot, but Bibarel was hidden in the forest. Bibarel takes a sigh of relief as it picks an Oran Berry and is abut to eat it when it is hit by Raticate's Double-Edge. Bibarel tosses the Oran Berry aside and shoots a Water Gun at Raticate, which hits Raticate dead on. But Raticate unfazed, charges at Bibarel's chest with Bite. Bibarel blocks the attack with her arm and seeing this Raticate jumps back. Bibarel looks at her arm and the huge bite mark that Raticate left. Bibarel uses Growl on Raticate, but Raticate uses Swords Dance to counter it. Bibarel uses Take Down but Raticate dodges it and uses another Swords Dance. Raticate then sneaks behind Bibarel and uses Pursuit knocking Bibarel up into the air. While Bibarel is falling down it is hit by a Mud Shot from Diggersby who now found Raticate and Bibarel's location. Diggersby then hits Raticate with Double Kick sending Raticate into Bibarel. Bibarel then decides to jump into a nearby river to escape. Raticate notices this and jumps into the water as well. Bibarel is swimming away with Raticate chasing her and Diggersby running along the side of the river trying to keep up. Diggersby then sees the two get out of his vision as he slows down Diggersby then gets an idea and uses Dig, burrowing in the ground. Bibarel still swimming away from Raticate starts using Water Gun to propel herself forward. Bibarel then dives down into the water and waits for Raticate to swim above her. Once Raticate is above her, she quickly swims up and hits Raticate with Headbutt. Raticate jumps above the water and comes strait back down with Double-Edge. Bibarel hit, is knocked out of the water and back onto land. Bibarel then feels the ground start to shake as Diggersby pops out of the ground right beneath Bibarel with Dig. Bibarel tries to Tackle Diggersby but Diggersby rolls out of the way. But while rolling to avoid the attack hits Raticate. Raticate rapidly hits Diggersby with a combination of Quick Attacks and Sucker Punches, Raticate then uses Bite causing Diggersby to flinch. Raticate then steps back and lunges at Diggersby's head with Hyper Fang. Right as Raticate is about to bite Diggersby. Diggersby uses its ears to grab onto each of Raticate's set of teeth. Diggersby then uses all of his might and rips the top half of Raticate's head off causing blood to spill everywhere. Diggersby wasting no time uses Agility and runs at Bibarel who during this time used Curse three times. Bibarel uses Rollout at Diggersby, who in turn used Take Down again, but unlike before this time Bibarel over powers Diggersby. This causes Diggersby to back up. Diggersby then sees that Bibarel is rolling at it again. Diggersby uses Swords Dance and then uses Double Kick. Again Bibarel over powers Diggersby. Diggersby uses Swords Dance once more, but this time not under estimating the attack uses Earthquake. This time the Earthquake over powers Bibarel knocking her back. But Bibarel s quick on her feet and pushes Diggersby into the river. Bibarel then holds Diggersby down trying to drown him. Diggersby uses it's ears to rapidly punch Bibarel in the face. Bibarel lets go of Diggersby who then hits Bibarel with Double Kick once in the chin knocking her out and once in the chest. Bibarel is then sent flying into a line of trees causing them to fall down as she hits them. Diggersby uses Agility and runs over to find Bibarel laying next to a tree with Bibarel's imprint on it, face down in a pool of blood. Diggersby then starts walking away when all of the sudden Bibarel gets up and hits Diggersby with Headbutt. Diggersby turns around only to be hit by another Headbutt. Diggersby then uses Bulldoze, but Bibarel jumps over it. While in the air Bibarel comes down with Superpower and Diggersby uses Hammer Arm upward. The two attacks hit and after a brief struggle, Bibarel's Attack and Defense start to lower from Superpower. Then Diggersby rips through Bibarel leaving the two halves of Bibarel and Diggersby covered in blood. KO! Diggersby then tosses Bibarel's body away into a dam which then breaks. Result Boomstick: Wow I think we are going to have to do some explaining for that one Wiz. Wiz: Yeah, first why was Raticate out first. Raticate's advantages were either not significant enough to matter or could be negated. Boomstick: Right away Raticate had the Speed advantage and with two priority moves could easily do chip damage. Wiz: But having no way to boost his Speed meant that Diggersby could over take that category with Agility. And the only way Raticate's ability Guts could possibly activate during this fight is the slight chance that Diggersby's Bounce paralyzes him. Boomstick: Raticate also lacked a Special Attack meaning it had to get up close to the others to do any damage. And even though Raticate's biting attacks are extremely powerful the other twos Fighting type attacks are stronger against him. Wiz: Now here is the real quest who wins between Diggersby and Bibarel. While at first glance it seems that Bibarel would come out on top due to her being a Water type and Diggersby a Ground type, Bibarel having the best ability out of the three, and Superpower easily being the strongest move. Boomstick: For the type thing that is just complete bullshit. Water Gun , Bibarel's only Water attack by the way, is super weak. And even though it is super effective, it isn't going to due much damage. Plus Water doesn't resist Ground type attacks which Diggersby has that are way more powerful than Water Gun. Wiz: And it is true Bibarel has the best ability and Superpower is the strongest attack either of the three had. Bibarel's ability Simple only raises the power of her stab moves meaning its Normal and Water type attacks, not Superpower which is a Fighting type attack. Boomstick: Plus Superpower when used lowers Bibarel's Attack and Defense, and Bibarel would then have to use Curse to get those stats back up. But Curse also lowers Speed meaning every time it uses Curse which it would have to use to even compete with Diggersby's sheer strength and move pole diversity it gets slower. And eventually to slow to even stand a chance. Wiz: The only two categories Bibarel really had the advantage in were after enough Defense Curls, Amnesias, and Curses the defensive categories and water combat. Boomstick: Looks like Raticate and Bibarel were "Dam"med from the start. Wiz: The winner is Diggersby. Next time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. ...A black figure emerges and transforms into the legendary beasts. ???: You snuck up behind me; that is always a mistake. Category:EthanS4 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles